Flores Marchitas
by Las Letras de Elizabeth
Summary: CAPITULO ONCE: El señor Collins mejora y está por marcharse de vuelta a Hunsford. Mary no ha vuelto a frecuentar el claro, está decidida, debe evitar a Wickham, debe evitar la tentación. ... Una pesadilla. Un desvelo. Un arrepentimiento. Una resolución.
1. UNO

**_Summary:_**

«En contra de su 'buen juicio', Wickham ayuda a la pequeña y plana Mary Bennet a atrapar al señor Collins, alterando para siempre el curso de sus vidas»

 _"¿Acaso piensa permanecer soltera toda la vida, señorita Bennet?"_

Cuando Mary vio por primera vez al señor Collins supo que solo podría casarse con un hombre como él. William Collins la impresionaba con su altura y porte grave y majestuoso. Hablaba como ella creía que un caballero tenía que hablar. Sus modales le parecían correctos. Aun así no podía dejar de notar que había algo que le faltaba; no era tan inteligente y sensible como ella, aunque no era nada que un par de lecturas no pudiera arreglar. Se había llevado una grata impresión cuando él tomo aquellos libros de Fordyce, que usualmente solo ella leía, en vez de las novelas que Kitty leía a menudo. Sí, en definitiva solo podría vivir toda la vida con un hombre como el señor Collins... o eso creía ella hasta que se topó con un caballero en uniforme escarlata.

* * *

 _Capitulo_

 **U N O**

"Pobre Mary, hoy se ve más fea que de costumbre" susurró Lydia sentada en las escaleras.

Kitty, quien estaba a su lado, soltó una risilla.

Mary apretó la mandíbula pero fingió no haber oído nada, y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

 _"Una alma bella es mejor que un rostro bonito_."

Rezaba una frase que había leído en algún libro.

"¡Mary, querida! ¿Y esas ojeras?" preguntó Jane "¿Otra vez te quedaste despierta hasta tarde leyendo?"

Llegó hasta la puerta del patio y salió de casa. Empezó a andar siguiendo el camino hacia un claro que estaba tan alejado de la finca que nadie más lo conocía. Ahí podía leer en paz lejos del ruidoso hogar.

Su familia era un grupo de gente estúpida, probablemente las únicas excepciones eran Elizabeth y su padre. Deseaba salir de aquella casa, la única manera era el matrimonio, y eso no parecía factible. El deseo era cada vez más fuerte, necesitaba estar con gente a su nivel intelectual en vez de rebajarse a oír conversaciones absurdas, risas molestas y gritos histéricos.

Hasta aquel momento no había tenido cómo salir de su prisión. Pero entonces llegó su salvación con nombre y apellido: _William Collins_.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez supo que solo podría casarse con un hombre como él. Se había llevado una grata impresión cuando él tomo aquellos libros de Fordyce, que usualmente solo ella leía, en vez de las novelas que Kitty leía a menudo.

William Collins la impresionaba con su altura y porte grave. Hablaba como un caballero tenía que hablar. Sus modales eran correctos. Pero aun así no podía dejar de notar que había algo que le faltaba: no era tan inteligente y sensible como ella, aunque eso se podía arreglar con un par de lecturas.

Pero la cuestión era, ¿cómo atrapar al señor Collins? Sus lecturas decían que podía cautivar a un caballero con sus conocimientos, y ella sabía mucho, pero ¿cómo hacérselo notar al señor Collins si él estaba tan distante de ella?

Al fin había llegado a aquel claro que había descubierto a los 8 años, cuando buscaba un lugar donde llorar cómodamente sin que Lydia o Kitty se rieran de ella. Se sentó bajo las ramas de su árbol favorito y suspiró.

¿Qué le impedía atrapar al señor Collins? Ciertamente no era tan bella como sus hermanas pero seguramente podía...

Oyó unos pasos y algunas maldiciones que hicieron que el color subiera a sus mejillas, jamás había oído a alguien expresarse de ese modo. Se puso de pié de un salto y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Le pareció ver algo rojo que se movía entre los árboles.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Entonces la figura, en traje de oficial, apareció en el claro.

* * *

 _*música de suspenso*_

¿Quien será? Ok, creo que ya lo saben pero al primero que comente de quién se trata **¡le dedico el proximo capítulo! :D** _*lanza confetti al aire*_

Bueno bueno, ha sido un capitulo corto, pero ya entramos de lleno al asunto que nos atañe, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Con amor,

Elizabeth (Nan)


	2. DOS

¡Buenas buenaaaaass! ¿Como están? ¿Bien? Yo me encuentro super emocionada y agradecida con todas las personas que han decidido darle una oportunidad a este fanfic.

Quiero agradecer a **valentina's sorrows** por dejar su _besho_ comentario en el capitulo anterior (*3*). Y a las personas que en un futuro se unan a esta aventura ¡muchísimas gracias!

Lo prometido es dauda así que: Este capitulo está dedicado a **WintersEmpire** , por comentar " _¡Es Wickham!_ ", espero que te guste ;).

* * *

 _Capitulo_

 **D O S**

Esa mañana había decidido caminar, tenía el día libre y aunque pasar la mañana jugando cartas y bebiendo habría sido entretenido, estaba un tanto escaso de recursos y no podía arriesgarse a perder las monedas que aún tenía en la bolsa. Lo mejor sería ahorrar un poco, _solo lo suficiente_ , y entonces apostarlo, con suerte esta vez ganaría.

Andaba sin rumbo fijo, viendo el paisaje a su alrededor, después de todo, tenía que conocer mejor la región por si en alguna ocasión necesitaba huir o esconderse... o para encuentros de _otro tipo._

"Nunca se sabe" pronunció para sí mismo.

Después de una hora entera de caminata empezó a desear descansar, pero no encontraba algún lugar que le convenciera. Entonces, en medio de los arboles vislumbró lo que le pareció que era una zona sin árboles, tal vez podría descansar ahí. Avanzó hacia él con paso firme.

"Maldita sea, ¿por qué hay tantas malditas ramas de mier...?"

Estaba cerca de llegar de llegar al claro cuando oyó una muy suave.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

El ruido de otra voz lo desconcertó por un momento. Entonces llegó al claro.

"Buenos días" pronuncio haciendo una reverencia a la señorita que estaba patéticamente escondida detrás de un árbol y solo asomaba la cabeza.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"George Wickham, _ma'dam_ "

La joven frunció el ceño profundamente. Wickham miró a los lados y decidió sentarse en la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Sentarme" señaló la raíz donde pensaba apoyar sus posaderas.

"Pe-pero... ¿por qué?"

"Pues verá... estoy _cansado"_ se dejó caer sobre la raíz y estiró las piernas.

"Pero usted es un hombre..."

Wickham bajo la mirada a su entrepierna.

"Lo soy"

"Y yo una dama"

Alzó sus ojos hacia ella y la miró expectante.

"¿Y?"

"Que no puede quedarse aquí... no podemos estar solos... váyase"

"¿Y por qué no se va usted?"

"Yo llegué primero"

"Escuche, estamos uno a cada lado del claro, hay cinco metros de distancia entre usted y yo..."

"Pero no es correcto..." pronunció la joven a la vez que salía de su escondite y se posicionaba, _con actitud desafiante_ , frente al árbol. Entonces Wickham pudo analizarla.

"Discúlpeme, ¿nos hemos visto antes? ¡Oh! Claro, estaba en la cena de los señores Phillips... Usted es hermana de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet... ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?"

"Mary..." pronunció vacilante "Mary Bennet" dijo una vez más y esta vez su voz era más segura.

"Bien, señorita Mary Bennet, es un placer encontrarla aqui" ella lo miró severamente "Por favor, siéntese" dijo señalando el suelo.

Vio como ella titubeaba y tomaba unos segundos para pensarlo.

 _"Vamos, siéntate, pequeña mojigata"_ Pensó para sus adentros.

Ella se sentó después de pensarlo mucho, eso dolió en el orgullo de Wickham. Podía pensar en una larga lista de mujeres que habrían muerto por estar en su lugar, _a solas con él_ , y esta pequeña e insignificante mocosa no parecía notarlo.

La observó detenidamente. Recordó los rostros de las otras hermanas Bennet y se dio cuenta de que, la señorita Bennet a la que tenía enfrente era la menos agraciada de todas. Vio como ella abrió su libro y pronto se adentraba en su lectura.

¿Acaso pensaba ignorarlo a _él_?

Wickham se mordió el labio, divertido ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

"Si lo desea, podemos establecer a qué horas va a venir cada quien para no _encontrarnos_ "

Mary cerró el libro de golpe y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Acaso piensa volver, señor?"

Wickham se encogió de hombros. Y dirigió su mirada a las ramas de los árboles que tapaban parte del cielo.

"Tal vez. Me gusta la tranquilidad de este lugar..."

"Señor, esta es propiedad de _mí_ familia" sentenció a la vez que se ponía de pié "Y si lo vuelvo a ver aqui..."

"¿Qué? ¿dirá a todos que estuvo a solas con un _hombre_?"

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo y dio media vuelta.

Wickham no pudo evitar reír al ver cómo la figura de la joven se alejaba dando zancadas poco femeninas.

* * *

¡La primera interacción se ha dado, _repito_ , la primera interacción se ha dado!

Este capitulo es más largo para compensar lo corto que fue el anterior. Por cierto, **valentina's sorrows** , espero que te haya gustado - _aunque sea un poco-_ mi Wickham.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Con amor,

Elizabeth (Nan)


	3. TRES

¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? ~no me sorprende, nadie me quiere~. Bien, esta semana ha sido de retomar viejas costumbres... -como hacer tareas y tener un horario ligeramente más estricto- y a eso agregar nuevas costumbres -como actualizar aquí y en Wattpad-. POR CIERTOOOOOOO, inicié un blog/libro en Wattpad llamado _"Cómo NO escribir una novela de época"_ pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil ( **una_joven_dama** ) por si quieren reír conmigo *guiño guiño*.

Como podrán notar, será un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Mary y el siguiente con la perspectiva de Wickham, para poder apreciar mejor el desarrollo de estos dos personajes tan...

No deseo detenerlos más así que _¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 _Capitulo_

 **T R E S  
**

Pasó los siguientes días buscando un digno remplazo para su lugar de lectura, pero ningún lugar le agradaba; podía parecer ridículamente exigente pero la realidad era que había algo en aquel claro que lo volvía irremplazable para ella, era algo casi emocional; había sido su refugio secreto por años, y no quería cambiarlo.

"El señor Wickham es _tan_ apuesto" suspiró Kitty.

"¿No es una pena que Lizzy lo haya acaparado el otro día con los tíos Phillips?" respondió Lydia.

Mary no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

Kitty asintió vigorosamente "Sí, toda una pena".

Mary se apresuró a terminar su bordado para poder salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Ya no le importaba el riesgo de toparse con _alguien_ , solo quería salir de casa. Terminó su bordado y subió a su habitación para cambiarse de zapatos. Estaba decidida, iría al claro.

Llegó a las escaleras y estaba a punto de poner su pié en el primer escalón, cuando alzó la vista. En la cima de las escaleras se encontraba el señor Collins, dispuesto a bajar. Mary llenó rápidamente sus pulmones de aire y empezó a subir a la vez que su primo bajaba.

"Buen día, prima Mary" murmuró él al pasar junto a ella.

Mary se encontraba tan azorada que agradeció que él no pudiera ver sus mejillas enrojecidas, y apenas fue capaz de responder con un rápido "igualmente".

"¿Y bien Lizzy?" oyó la voz de Jane al pasar frente al cuarto de Elizabeth "¿alguna novedad con el señor Wickham? ¿qué piensas de él?"

"Ah, pienso muchas cosas de él" respondió la voz de Lizzy, con su característico humor.

Jane soltó una risa.

"Eso es obvio, pero dime… ¿te...?"

Mary se apresuró a entrar a su propio cuarto y cerrar la puerta antes de poder oír el resto de la pregunta o la respuesta de Elizabeth.

Metió sus pies dentro de las botas y las amarró, tomó su vieja Biblia de la mesa de noche donde usualmente la tenía y salió de casa con paso decidido. Seguramente aquel señor Wickham no estaría ahí y podría leer en paz.

Estaba a unos metros de llegar al claro cuando vio un traje rojo entre las ramas. De inmediato se escondió detrás de un árbol de tronco robusto. Con el corazón latiendo violentamente decidió sentarse ahí mismo; si bien, la iluminación no era la mejor, podría leer en paz un poco.

Abrió su Biblia y se sumergió en la lectura de un Salmo. Sin embargo, en medio de su concentración le pareció oír una risa femenina que la dejó desconcertada. Con cuidado se puso de pie y asomó su cabeza en dirección al claro, esta vez ni si quiera logró ver algún uniforme rojo.

"¡Vaya caballero!" pensó para sí a la vez que daba un paso en dirección hacia el claro "¡Tal vez ni si quiera es un caballero!" estaba a unos pocos pasos del claro y seguía sin ver rastro de alguna otra persona "¡Canalla!" pronunció esta vez en voz alta.

"¿Quién es un canalla?" preguntó una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándola.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró frente a un uniforme escarlata, alzó los ojos y vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Wickham.

"Señor Wickham" exclamo y en su sorpresa soltó la Biblia.

Él se inclinó, procedió a tomarla y la examinó.

"Una lectura propia de usted, señorita"

Mary alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

"¿Me creería si le dijera que yo deseaba unirme a la iglesia?" preguntó el caballero a la vez que ojeaba las páginas con un cuidado que sorprendió a Mary "¿Qué leía en particular?"

"El Salmo 140" respondió Mary recordando la risa que había oído unos minutos antes " _Líbrame, oh Jehová, del hombre malo; guárdame de hombres violentos, los cuales maquinan males en su corazón, cada día urden contiendas. Aguzaron su lengua como la serpiente; veneno de áspid hay debajo de sus labios"._

Puso especial énfasis en la última oración.

"Vaya" pronunció Wickham con una sonrisa "una estupenda memoria la suya. Yo también puedo recitarle un salmo ' _Ten piedad de mí, oh Dios, conforme a tu misericordia; conforme a la multitud de tus piedades borra mis rebeliones. Lávame más y más de mi maldad, y límpiame de mi pecado. Porque yo reconozco mis rebeliones, y mi pecado está siempre delante de mí. Contra ti, contra ti solo he pecado, y he hecho lo malo delante de tus ojos; Para que seas reconocido justo en tu palabra, y tenido por puro en tu juicio. Purifícame con hisopo, y seré limpio; lávame, y seré más blanco que la nieve. Hazme oír gozo y alegría, y se recrearán los huesos que has abatido. Esconde tu rostro de mis pecados, y borra todas mis maldades' " ._

"Salmo 51" señaló Mary.

"Así es… ¿ahora me cree que mis deseos eran unirme a la iglesia?"

Mary respiró profundamente.

"¿Por qué piensa que no le creí en un principio?" preguntó tomando bruscamente la Biblia de las manos de Wickham.

"Lo vi en sus ojos"

"Buenos días, señor" pronunció Mary haciendo una rápida reverencia, dio media vuelta y se alejó una vez más.

* * *

 _¿POR QUÉ MARY? ¿POR QUÉ DEJAS AL POBRE WICKHAM SOLITO?_ *llora* _  
_

¡Los Salmos! ¡Oh Dios! Esa Mary no deja pasar ni una 7u7 Bien, el salmo 51 es algo así como mi oración diaria #ForgiveMeLord , y creo que si Wickham tuviera _tantito_ cargo de conciencia también sería su oración diaria. Por cierto, quité algunas _partecillas_ del salmo (51) para 1.- hacerlo más corto y 2.- porque consideré que se desviaban ~ligeramente~ del sentido ¡Lo siento, rey David, lo siento!

 _Y cambiando bruscamente de tema_ , ¿qué tal la primera interacción entre Collins y Mary? 7u7

 **¡No olviden sonreir!**

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Con amor, Elizabeth (Nan)


	4. CUATRO

¡Hola, hola! ¡Ya volvíiii!

 **THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR ATKA-JANE, GURL I'D LEAVE YOU A MESSAGE ANSWERING YOUR COMMENT ABOUT MARY'S BEAUTY, HAVE YOU READ IT?**

Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior y tambien a los lectores fantasma ~ruidos fantasmales~ mucho _lof_ para ustedes (*3*)

Muy bien, este capitulo está inspirado en el primer capitulo de "Power and Control" fanfic de _cherry cup,_ que me hizo amar a esta pareja en primer lugar. Por años ese fanfic estuvo abandonado, por lo que mis preguntas (ya saben las que menciono en el summary de esta historia) fueron creciendo hasta que me animé a escribir mi propio fanfic y ahora gracias a Dios _cherry_ ha vuelto así que...

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

 _Capitulo_

 **CUATRO  
**

"Señorita Bennet" dijo sin obtener respuesta "Señorita _Mary_ Bennet"

La joven recibió un codazo por parte de su hermana Elizabeth.

Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, _uno con la mirada fija en cierto clérigo_ , Mary reaccionó y dirigió su mirada a su hermana.

"¿Si?"

"El señor Wickham te ha preguntado algo" apuntó Elizabeth.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos a la vez y alzó sus cejas de un modo petulante. Wickham sintió algo parecido a la indignación al notar la indiferencia con que la señorita Mary Bennet lo miraba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ambas, Mary y Elizabeth, lo miraban expectantes.

"¿Sería tan amable de tocar algo para que podamos bailar?"

Mary frunció ligeramente el ceño, y Wickham notó con satisfacción que la había tomado por sorpresa.

"Me temo que el piano de la señora Jensen está desafinado, señor"

"Oh, qué pena, me habría encantado oírla tocar" dijo con tanto encanto y soltura como le fue posible.

Una vez más la joven frunció el ceño, como tratando de adivinar si lo decía en serio. Wickham se preguntó si nadie más le había dicho algo así antes. Sin embargo, su vanidad una vez más fue herida cuando la joven volvió su mirada al clérigo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Así pues, Wickham decidió no prestarle más atención y se enfocó en conversar con Elizabeth, quien estaba mucho más dispuesta a aceptar sus galanterías y conversación que la _otra_ hermana, sin embargo se vio en la necesidad de ocultar el extraño sabor de boca que le había dejado su corto intercambio de palabras con la tercera de las señoritas Bennet.

"Disculpe a mi hermana, por favor" dijo Elizabeth cuando Mary se alejó de ellos, para sentarse en un lugar cerca de donde Mr. Collins y la señorita Lucas conversaban.

Wickham sonrió indulgente "No tengo nada que perdonarle."

Elizabeth pareció complacida, y en sus rasgos, Wickham pensó, había un ligero parecido a Mary.

"A veces ella puede ser un tanto… grosera en sus modales" siguió Elizabeth. "Le dije que traer su libro sería una falta de respeto, pero como a mis padres no les importa, ella no me hizo caso".

Wickham sonrió una vez más.

Siguió hablando mayormente con Elizabeth, aunque de vez en cuando también su atención se dirigía a otras personas ahí reunidas. Sin embargo se descubrió dirigiendo su mirada a aquella señorita plana y sin gracia, más veces de las convenientes.

Parte de él se sentía aliviado de que estas miradas no fueran notadas por ella, ya que entre leer su libro y mirar al clérigo no prestaba atención a nada más; pero la otra parte de él se sentía indignada de ser él quien la mirara a _ella_ y no ella a _él_ , aún más teniendo en cuanta que era ignorado por un clérigo.

"Mary" dijo la hermana más bonita, y la más ingenua, en opinión de Wickham "ya nos vamos"

En el momento en que la señorita Mary Bennet cerró su libro, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y Wickham aprovechó para hacer una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, sin embargo, una vez más, fue fríamente ignorado.

"Mojigata" murmuró con desprecio.

"¿Dijo algo, señor Wickham?" preguntó la señora Jensen, que se encontraba a su lado.

Wickham sonrió tranquilamente.

"No, milady"

La señora creyó sus palabras y su sonrisa.

Wickham se giró ligeramente a la ventana y vio cómo el clérigo ayudaba, _con aire de importancia_ , a las damas a subir al carruaje. Al final subió Mary, y Wickham sintió la rabia inundarlo al ver cómo ella le agradecía al clérigo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, acción que a _él_ le había negado.

* * *

Wickham indignado es tan sexy 7u7

Sé que este capitulo ha sido algo corto (más en comparación con el anterior), peeeero consuélense sabiendo que originalmente era aún más corto y que el próximo ya lo tengo en fase de "corrección" así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para leerlo ;)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Con amor, Elizabeth (Nan)


	5. CINCO

¡Hola, hola! ¿Me habéis extrañado? _*Lizzy sacando su mejor acento español*_ Yo he estado jodidamente ocupada, y no penséis que os he olvidado, ¡lejos de mi! Cada día tenía el remordimiento de no haber publicado.

 _*volviendo a mi lado mexicano*_ Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amiga Madds, quien me lee desde las sombras y me mandó mensaje amenazánome de muerte si no publicaba el siguiente capitulo... okno, ella es toda dulzura. Madds, i love you gurl, you are the best.

 _*una vez más al acento español*_ No puedo dejar de agradecer a todas las personas que habéis dejado vuestros comentarios en el capitulo anterior, no tienéis idea de cuanto me habéis alegrado con cada uno de ellos. Os amo, y tambien a ustedes que -como Madds- leeís desde las sombras.

Mucho _lof_ para ustedes.

* * *

Capitulo

 **CINCO  
**

"Que agradable el encontrarla aqui este bello día, señorita"

Mary respiró profundamente a la vez que alzaba la mirada de su libro. Se había sentido encantada al no verlo en el claro cuando llegó, sin embargo ahora, el caballero en uniforme escarlata, estaba ahí.

"No pensé que tendría el _placer_ de verlo esta mañana, señor"

"Es mi lugar favorito para leer" dijo él mostrándole su propio libro.

Solo los ojos de Mary expresaron el asombro que sintió. Vio cómo él miraba a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

"Señor, ya le dije, no podemos estar juntos..., solos"

"¿Comparte este lugar con alguien más que _conmigo_?"

"No..." Mary respondió enojada con la última parte de su pregunta.

Casi parecía como si él quisiera que ella admitiera que era _su_ secreto. Pero ella nunca quiso compartir algo con él. Era el último hombre al que podía querer tener algo en común.

Cuando lo conoció, no le dedicó ninguna atención especial, después de todo sus ojos se centraron en Mr. Collins; Pero si le hubieran preguntado acerca de su opinión sobre él, habría dicho algo como: "Es un hombre guapo, o eso es lo que dicen las personas, le gusta parecer encantador, pero es tan aburrido como cualquier otro, obviamente no habla sobre algo mínimamente interesante; por mi palabra que no lee en absoluto". Sin embargo aquí estaba ante ella, con libro en mano. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

"Entonces no se preocupe porque nos pillen" dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ahora estaba segura. Él quería que creyera que era _su_ secreto, _su pecaminoso secreto_. Pero ella se resistía a creerlo, de hecho, no podía imaginar otra manera más casual o inocente de encontrarse con alguien en el bosque. No era culpa suya.

Lo observó mientras se sentaba en el otro lado del tronco en el que ella estaba sentada. ¿Por qué se sentaría tan cerca de ella? ¿Estaba tratando de burlarse de ella? Obviamente se creía más inteligente que ella; él la creía pequeña e insignificante, fácilmente impresionable. Pero ella era más lista, no se dejaría impresionar por sus modales.

Cerró su libro y se preparó para levantarse.

"Oh, por favor, _señorita_ , ¿por qué se va? ¿No podemos estar aquí en silencio, ignorándonos el uno al otro?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

"No, no podemos. No es correcto" dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Me pregunto cuál sería su actitud si en vez de mí, el hombre aquí fuera _su_ Sr. Collins"

Mary quedó inmóvil, incapaz de alejarse.

"Él no es _mío_ " dijo ella después de un momento.

"Pero desearía que lo fuera" respondió Wickham poniéndose de pie también.

"¿Quién se cree usted para hablarme de esta manera?" exclamó ella con enojo.

"Alguien más observador de lo que _usted_ piensa" dijo él acercándose a ella. "Me cree tonto y vano…"

Mary se sorprendió, ¿cómo pudo haber sabido de su opinión sobre él?

"Tal vez soy vano", continuó, "pero créame, soy más inteligente de lo que piensa"

Estaba a cinco pasos de ella. Se quedaron en silencio.

"Si" dijo Mary después de un momento "si usted fuera el Sr. Collins yo…"

"No se atreva a mentir, señorita." le interrumpió "No es muy cristiano"

Ella permaneció en silencio y él sonrió, lo que la hizo enojar de nuevo.

"El señor Collins no es la clase de hombre que busca estar a estar a solas con señoritas"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" preguntó inocentemente Wickham.

"Porque es un caballero"

"Usted le concede más de lo que él merece", dijo Wickham caminando a su alrededor, escudriñándola "Pero no espero que admita que él nunca estará a solas con usted porque _usted_ no es de su interés"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Como ha oído, es obvio que él está buscando _más_ en una esposa"

"Señor, me niego a escucharlo más"

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigue aquí?"

Mary se hizo la misma pregunta pero no pudo contestarla.

"Por suerte para usted", continuó Wickham con una sonrisa al verla quedarse "Estoy muy dispuesto a ayudarle"

"¿Qué?"

"Puedo ayudarle a atraparlo"

Esta vez toda la cara de Mary expresó su asombro, confusión e incredulidad. ¿Podría ser que ella lo hubiera oído mal?

"¿Por qué haría eso?", preguntó finalmente.

"Porque soy una buena persona", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno... gracias, señor, pero debo rechazar su oferta"

Wickham sonrió más y ella sintió un extraño deseo de golpearlo en la cara; este pensamiento la asombró, nunca había deseado algo así.

"No responda demasiado rápido, señorita. ¿Quién mejor para ayudarla a atrapar a un hombre que otro hombre?"

"Mi respuesta es la misma, señor"

"Si alguna vez cambia de opinión" Wickham caminó hacia el tronco "Voy a estar aquí" dijo mientras se sentaba.

Ella se volvió y lo dejó. Mientras regresaba a su casa, las palabras del señor Wickham resonaban continuamente en su mente. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Podría el Sr. Collins estar tan distante de ella porque no la creía suficiente para él? ¡Ella, que era la hermana más estudiosa y aplicada! ¡Ella que era quien compartía intereses con él! ¿Cómo podía subestimarla? ¿Qué tenían sus otras hermanas que ella no poseyera también?

Llegó a su casa con estas preguntas volando en su cabeza. Cuando entró en el salón, se sorprendió al ver al señor Collins allí, _solo_. Estaba leyendo y eso la hizo sonreír complacida, tenían los mismos pasatiempos. Cuando la vio, _un par de segundos más tarde_ , se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

"Hola, prima Mary"

Ella respondió con una pequeña reverencia y caminó hacia el piano.

"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó ella casualmente mientras tocaba suavemente las teclas.

Luego se sentó y se giró para ver al señor Collins. Él estaba mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta.

"Ahora que me lo pregunta, no he visto nadie, creo que iré a buscarlos... disculpe"

Y con eso la dejó _sola_.

Quería creer que se había ido porque estar solos habría sido impropio, pero las palabras del señor Wickham volvieron a ella. Y supo que él tenía razón.

* * *

Bueno, dejémonos de _gilipolleces_ , no puedo engañar a mis raices prehispánicas, en la escuela estoy volviendo a ver la conquista y me ha sacado el lado español; la verdad es que soy tan española como cualquier otro mexicano.

¡Volviendo al capituloooo ! (ya estoy divagando mucho). ¡Pobre Mary! ¿cómo es que puede estar interesada en ese caballero tan nefasto?

Y ese Wickham es un maldito odioso ¿ahora se cree la Dra. Corazón? 7u7

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Con amor, Elizabeth (Nan)


	6. SEIS

Guten Morgen / Guten Tag / Guten Abend / o Guten lo que sea.

Bueno, bueno me ausenté más de una semana pero tengo una buena excusa... _too much homework_. Pero ya volví y... Hoy es día de *musica de show*: **_Consejos de Wickham:_** el lugar donde Wickham te ayuda a atrapar al señor Collins de tu vida. ¡Tomen nota! _(en caso de que quieran atraparlo, claro)_.

Antes de iniciar quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior ( **¡los amo!** ), en especial a _**Druella** _ que me odia por hacerla amar a Wickham 7u7 ¡JA! _Me pregunto cuantos lectores más empiezan a cambiar de opinión respecto a él_... **¡Diganmelo en los comentarios!**

Tambien quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen desde las sombras, un beso para ustedes ( *3*)

* * *

Capitulo

 **S E I S**

Probablemente la lectura era lo único que compartía con su difunto padre. Y una vez más ahí estaba, en el claro, leyendo. Ahora entendía por qué a la señorita Mary Bennet le gustaba leer ahí. Era el lugar perfecto para dicha actividad.

Una sombra cubrió su libro mas no levantó la vista pues solo con ver la falda del vestido supo que se trataba de una mujer, y no tenía dudas de _quién_ se trataba.

"He cambiado de opinión… Acepto su ayuda" pronunció ella.

Wickham sonrió. Por el tono en su voz pudo notar que la joven estaba luchando contra su orgullo. Alzó la vista, la miró directo a los ojos y no se molestó en ocultar su diversión.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?"

La joven apretó los labios. Wickham se preguntó si alguna vez alguien la había besado. _"No"_ se dijo _"Esta puritana no besará a nadie hasta el dia de su boda"._

"No" dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos "no es de su incumbencia".

"Bien, entonces no la ayudaré"

La joven frunció el ceño y abrió su boca en asombro.

"Usted dijo que me ayudaría"

"Es cierto" se puso de pié "lo _dije_ "

"Además, no entiendo por _qué_ querría saber"

Wickham se encogió de hombros. "Simple curiosidad"

Permanecieron un momento en silencio.

"No le diré" habló ella.

"En ese caso… que tenga un buen día" hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Habia dado tres pasos cuando ella lo llamó.

"No necesito su ayuda" gritó ella.

Wickham dejó de caminar mas permaneció de espaldas a ella; ocultándole su arrogante sonrisa.

"Usted cambia de opiniones como cambia el viento" dijo Wickham girándose y caminando hacia ella "Pero usted _sabe_ que su método no le ha funcionado"

La joven agachó la mirada.

"Dígame, ¿acaso piensa permanecer soltera toda la vida, señorita Bennet?"

Ella hizo puños sus manos y Wickham notó que sus nudillos se emblanquecían. Estaba herida en su orgullo.

Wickham suspiró resignadamente.

"Ya veo que no es así, y no la culpo... No se preocupe, la ayudaré... _en todo lo que pueda_ "

Ella alzó la mirada y lo miró sorprendida.

Él le pidió que se sentara y le contara todo lo que supiera respecto al señor Collins. Ella así lo hizo, pero si Wickham hubiera esperado una muestra efusiva de admiración o enamoramiento, como las que había visto en otras jóvenes, se habría decepcionado. Mary Bennet hablaba mesuradamente, con calma y tranquilidad, como si hablara de alguna figura histórica importante. Wickham no supo si se debía a su carácter o a que no estaba tan enamorada como él pensaba.

Pero si no era así, ¿por qué pedía su ayuda?

"El señor Bingley va a ofrecer un baile en Netherfield y nos han invitado"

"¿No considera los bailes como una perdida de tiempo?" preguntó Wickham, quien casi habría jurado que la joven detestaba tan _frívolo_ modo de entretenimiento.

"No... mientras pueda disponer de las mañanas para mis estudios, no me molesta... incluso los encuento... _entretenidos_ "

"Bueno, ahí lo tiene"

Mary lo miró confundida.

"Usted debe aprovechar el baile" Comenzó a explicar Wickham "Debe ir lo mejor arreglada posible" Mary entrecerró los ojos en sospecha "Pongase su mejor vestido, arréglese el cabello con esmero, y asegúrese de estar sonrriente…"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó ella y Wickham quiso darse un tiro.

"Mire, esto es algo que los libros _no_ dicen pero…" se acercó a ella "los hombres somos noventa por ciento vista. Lo que vemos…" bajó la vista, al punto debajo de la barbilla de la joven, ese punto en su pecho que su vestido cubría "es lo que nos hace _caer_ " susurró.

Las mejillas de la joven se enrojecieron y se recorrió en el tronco, para quedar más lejos de él. Wickham sonrió divertido.

"Y" continuó "cuando el señor _párroco_ le pida un baile…"

La joven soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

"¿Por qué piensa que me invitará a bailar? ¿No me ha oído? Él no quiere estar a solas conmigo, mucho menos bailar"

Wickham rodó los ojos en exasperación.

"Aunque no quiera, él _debe_ hacerlo… en agradecimiento a sus padres"

La joven pareció comprender.

"Usted toca el piano, cuando lo abran toque lo mejor que pueda, hágase notar. Que él no pueda apartar los ojos de usted"

A Wickham le pareció ver un ligero rubor recorrer las mejillas de la joven, sin embargo su azoramiento solo duró unos segundos y pronto recobró la compostura.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¿Cómo es que sabe de estas cosas?" preguntó ella.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi" Wickham trató de jugar la carta del _seductor_. Sin embargo, al ver como Mary fruncía el ceño agregó: "La vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas… lo menos que puedo hacer es compartir mi conocimiento"

Esta respuesta pareció agradar más a la joven, quien sacó su libro y se dispuso a leer. Wickham hizo lo mismo y continuó su lectura.

* * *

Wowowow, ¿vieron eso? ¿lo vieron? _"sacó su libro y se dispuso a leer"_ ¡Mary no se fue!, si mal no recuerdo (aunque tengo mala memoria) es la primera vez en que Mary _no _ huye de Mr Wickham... ¿que está pasando aqui?, yo creo que ustedes saben **qué** está pasando 7u7

Pero bueno, como podemos deducir, el próximo capitulo narrará los eventos en el baile de Netherfield... ¿están listos para ver los intentos desesperados de Mary por ser "coqueta"? ¡yo sí! :DDDDDDD

 _ **¡Antes de que se vayan! :**_ díganme, 1.- ¿qué otro consejo le darían a Mary para atrapar al señor Collins? 2.-¿qué creen que ella hará durante el baile para llamar la atención de Collins ( _además, claro, de tocar el piano_ )? _ **¡Diganmelo en los comentarios!**_ Los estaré leyendo 7u7

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Con amor, Elizabeth (Nan)


	7. SIETE

Ya volví. Tenía la mitad de este capítulo escrito, luego lo abandoné unos días, luego recibí un comentario de **_mutemuia_** que me motivó a retomarlo; pasaron los días y recibí un comentario de **_valentina's sorrows_** que me dio una idea que cambiaría el curso del capítulo; luego recibí un comentario de **_Lily jackson 1313_** que me recordó que debía de publicar pronto y hoy, _sábado 14 de julio_ , cuando entre a fanfiction para publicar este capítulo vi que tenía un comentario de **_EliMustang_**. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por motivarme y sacarme una sonrisa con cada uno de sus comentarios.

Como le prometí a **_mutemuia_** , este capítulo está dedicado a ella.

Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad!

* * *

Capitulo

 **SIETE**

¿Debía de seguir el consejo del señor Wickham? Jamás había puesto especial atención en su apariencia física. Sin embargo… ¿tenía él razón? ¿los hombres se fijaban en la apariencia? Seguramente los hombres como el señor Wickham lo hacían, pero el señor Collins era diferente… ¿cierto?

Estas preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza y entonces tomó la resolución. No perdía nada con ir un _poco_ más guapa al baile de Netherfield _._

"Betsy" dijo al ver pasar a la doncella "¿podrías sacar mi mejor vestido para el baile de Netherfield?".

"Sí, señorita".

"Oh, y creo que esta vez quiero arreglar mi cabello diferente… ¿qué me recomiendas?".

La doncella pareció pensarlo.

"Ah, bueno podría semi-recogerlo y podría dejar unos bucles sueltos… creo que se le vería muy bien".

Mary aplano los labios, y asintió lentamente. Jamás imaginó que su apariencia física pudiera llegar a importarle tanto. Pero los años pasaban, y las situaciones y opiniones cambiaban.

"Bien. Eso haremos… gracias, Betsy"

La doncella hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

El día del baile llegó pronto. Mary lamentó que hubiera llovido todos los días anteriores, se dijo a sí misma que era por el hecho de tener que buscar un rincón en casa en vez de poder leer cómoda en el claro; pero una pequeña parte en ella, _una que trataba de silenciar tocando más fuerte el piano,_ le decía que por la falta de interacción con cierto caballero que también frecuentaba dicho claro.

 _"No"_ se decía " _no es cierto. Es el hombre más odioso que he conocido. Ni si quiera sé por qué lo escucho_ ".

Se sentía nerviosa, confundida y a la deriva. Mientras Betsy le ayudaba con el peinado y vestido había recordado su conversación con el señor Collins de esa misma mañana. _La mañana del baile._

Él se le había acercado, mientras ella bordaba junto a la ventana.

"Prima Mary" inició él, y ella alzó la mirada "he pedido a tus hermanas el que me concedan el honor un baile durante la velada de esta noche, ellas han sido extremadamente amables en aceptar" Mary sentía su corazón acelerarse y las mejillas arder "y… entonces recordé que no te había pedido a _ti_ , el honor de tener tu mano durante una pieza. ¿Me permitirías tener el placer de tu compañía durante el último baile de la primera mitad de la velada?"

Había sido la última. Había pedido la mano de todas sus hermanas primero, y ella había sido la última. Sintió la indignación apoderarse de ella, pero se contuvo. Asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, volvió la mirada a su bordado, y con la respiración agitada murmuró un "Si, será un placer".

El día paso con mucho alboroto y ajetreo, y antes de darse cuenta, el señor Collins le ayudaba a subir al carruaje rumbo a Netherfield.

Ahora, en el carruaje, no podía prestar atención a la charla y risa de sus hermanas, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que su futuro dependía del desarrollo de esa velada. Y las palabras del señor Wickham volvieron a su memoria _: "Hágase notar. Que él no pueda apartar los ojos de usted"._ Por alguna razón que no pudo definir, esas palabras la hicieron llenarse de valor. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Cuando recién llegaron a la fiesta, varias veces se descubrió a sí misma dirigiendo la mirada al grupo de oficiales. Se sentía agitada, su corazón latía violentamente, y no entendía por qué, pero estaba nerviosa.

Entonces, entre el grupo de oficiales _lo vio_. Estaba ahí, en el baile, en Netherfield, un tanto oculto entre los demás oficiales, pero era inconfundible, lo vio reír y su corazón dio un vuelco. " _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó a la vez que miraba en otra dirección.

Sin embargo, entre tanta gente, tanto movimiento, tanto ruido, y tanto baile no hubo oportunidad para que él se acercara a ella, y Mary se dijo que no había motivo para que él hiciera tal cosa. Después de todo el hecho de que ellos tenían _cierto tipo_ de relación, era desconocido para todos los demás, y debía permanecer de ese modo.

La velada había avanzado, el señor Collins había bailado con Lizzy, Jane y Kitty, entonces tocó el turno de Mary. Respiró profundamente y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía. Los primeros minutos pasaron en silencio. ¿Debía de iniciar la conversación ella? Wickham no había dicho nada al respecto.

"Hace un clima delicioso esta noche, ¿no te parece, prima Mary?" preguntó él de repente.

"Así es" respondió ella contrariada, ¿el clima? ¿no había un mejor tema? No había mucho que decir al respecto ¿debía ella proponer un nuevo tema?

"En Hunsford el clima es ligeramente más tibio" pronunció él, aunque a Mary le pareció que hablaba para sí.

"Jamás me ha descrito su hogar" dijo Mary, esperando que ese tema le agradara.

Y dio en el clavo; no habría podido elegir mejor tema. El señor Collins habló animadamente del tema. Describiendo todo con detalle y no perdiendo oportunidad de alabar la generosidad de lady Catherine.

"Es usted un hombre con suerte" dijo Mary cuando un silencio en el discurso del señor Collins se lo permitió.

"He sido bendecido grandemente…" el señor Collins tomó aire, pero Mary fue más rápida.

"Ahora solo necesita la bendición de una compañera"

Él pareció aturdido.

"Las esposas de clérigos son mujeres, muy bendecidas, también" él parecía aún más confundido "tienen a sus lados a hombres buenos y honestos… Hombres de Dios. Sin embargo ellas también deben cumplir con ciertas cualidades; deben de ser mujeres amables, honestas y serviciales; que amen a Dios y a las personas… sin importar su rango, y tratar con amor maternal a todos los feligreses; pero sobre todas las cosas deben de estar dispuestas a ayudar en todo lo que pueden a sus maridos. Pareciera que hacen muchos sacrificios pero reciben mucha satisfacción a cambio, sus vidas tienen un propósito ¡Qué vida más envidiable!" y terminó con una sonrisa.

El señor Collins se ruborizó y para sorpresa de Mary no volvió a hablar hasta que pasaron varios minutos.

Después de terminar el baile con el señor Collins, Mary volvió a su lugar junto a su madre. Jane bailaba con el señor Bingley por segunda ocasión en la velada. Kitty bailaba con un caballero cuyo nombre no recordaba, Lydia bailaba con un oficial, y Lizzy bailaba con el señor Wickham. Un sentimiento, _uno que muchas veces había sentido en su infancia cuando el señor Bennet tomaba en sus brazos a Jane o Lizzy mientras a ella la pasaba de largo_ , la invadió. Eran celos.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Porque todas sus hermanas estuvieran bailando, o porque Lizzy bailaba con el señor Wickham? Tal vez era la primera, tal vez era la segunda, pero lo más probable era que fueran ambas.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando el señor Wickham y Lizzy habían dejado de bailar. Porque de repente su hermana mayor estaba en la pista de baile pero junto al señor Darcy. Estaba analizando la escena, con el ceño fruncido, cuando una figura se posicionó a su lado.

"¿Me permite este baile, señorita Mary?" preguntó una voz que conocía más bien de lo que quisiera admitir.

Ella se giró y quedó frente al señor Wickham.

"Claro" murmuró tomando la mano que él se ofrecía.

Él pareció complacido, y hasta cierto punto arrogante, pero la guió con delicadeza hasta el otro lado de la pista: lejos del lugar donde Lizzy y el señor Darcy bailaban.

* * *

Así es, gente, Wickham fue al baile porque para esto son los fanfics, para crear mundos alternos. A partir de este punto la línea temporal irá cambiando... ligeramente ~no se me vayan a espantar~.

No hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión respecto a lo siguiente: Gran parte de la "amargura" en el carácter de Mary tiene su origen en los celos que sentía a sus hermanas desde pequeña. Jane y Lizzy siendo las consentidas del señor Bennet, Kitty y Lydia siendo las consentidas de la señora Bennet, ¿dónde quedaba Mary? Olvidada.

¿Qué les ha parecido el cameo del señor Darcy? Sé que es algo que **_EliMustang_** estaba esperando con ansias 7u7 No desesperes, Eli, el señor Darcy tendrá un poco de más participación en el próximo capitulo; el cual también tendrá lugar en el baile de Netherfield pero ahora con el enfoque en Wickham.

Este es el primer capítulo en llegar -y superar- a las 1000 palabras... y el próximo capitulo (que ya tengo listo) es como 100 palabras más largo aún xdxdxd. No puedo prometer que los siguientes mantengan ese número. Creo que cada capítulo tiene la extensión necesaria :'3

 **¡Por ciertooooo!** Háganme un favor: vayan a mi perfil y den clic en _"Hermanos y Hermanas",_ léanlo y diganme qué piensan ;)

¡Nos leemos pronto! ~muy pronto en realidad, muero por que lean el siguiente capítulo 7u7~

Con amor, Elizabeth (Nan)


	8. OCHO

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron en el capitulo pasado mucho amor para ustedes (/*3*)/ cada review me llena de alegría :'3.

 **Y a los que leen desde las sombras...** ¿podrían aparecer  de vez en cuando y dejarme un comentario diciéndome qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? ¿Es mucho pedir? u.u

* * *

 _Capitulo_

 **OCHO**

Sabía muy bien que no debía estar en Netherfield. Lo sabía tan bien que había estado a punto de no ir, a punto de inventar una excusa y no presentarse; pero la curiosidad de ver a Mary Bennet _coquetear_ con el señor Collins había sido muy llamativa. Quería divertiré un rato observándolos. _O al menos eso se dijo mientras se dirigía al baile._

Estaba parado junto a la mesa de bebidas cuando el hombre que menos quería ver se apareció en el otro extremo de la mesa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Darcy con notoria molestia, cuando tuvo que acercarse para tomar una copa de vino blanco.

"Fui invitado, y acepté la invitación" respondió Wickham con la mirada fija en _cierta_ joven solitaria.

"Eres un descarado" respondió Darcy, y Wickham no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

"Escucha, Darcy, no vine por otro motivo que disfrutar de una velada placentera. ¿Podemos fingir que nada ha pasado entre nosotros?"

La mirada de Darcy se llenó de indignación. "Sígueme" le ordenó y comenzó a andar.

Como no tenía el menor deseo de armar una escena en público, decidió seguirlo. Darcy lo condujo a una habitación continua; la iluminación en esta era escasa, pero suficiente para ver mayor parte del cuarto, el ruido de la fiesta era apenas medianamente audible.

"Dime cuáles son tus intenciones al presentarte aquí" exigió Darcy con un tono de voz más calmado. Él siempre era dueño de sí mismo, Wickham siempre había envidiado eso de niño, a él lo consumían sus pasiones e impulsos, sin embargo con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarse _casi_ tan bien como Darcy.

"Ciertamente no vine a provocarte, si es lo que piensas" contestó con una mirada cansina.

"Dime" repitió Darcy con la voz cansada.

Wickham suspiró.

"Estoy esperando, Wickham" insistió Darcy tomando un trago de su copa.

"Vine por una joven" soltó al fin. Y se dijo que esa era la única razón _'ver a una joven intentar coquetear con el caballero más ridículo de la faz de la tierra'_.

Darcy palideció y permaneció en silencio unos segundos. "¿Por una… _señorita_?"

"Sí…"

"¿Y esa señorita… es… es la señorita Elizabeth Bennet?"

Wickham lo miró fijamente. Darcy mantuvo la mirada impasible, pero Wickham lo conocía desde niños y sabía que algo se ocultaba en los ojos azules de Darcy.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los labios de Wickham.

"No" dijo y se acercó a Darcy, rumbo a la puerta. Al estar junto a su lado palmeó el hombro de su antiguo compañero de la infancia como si volvieran a tener 12 años "Elizabeth Bennet es toda tuya" Y antes de salir agregó: "Aunque me temo que ya le pedí un baile… espero que no te moleste"

Darcy respiró profundamente y apretó la mandíbula. Wickham sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Después de aquel corto encuentro el ambiente le pareció más relajado. Bailo con jovencitas que sonreían mucho. Y mientras más sonreían ellas más se daba cuenta él de que prefería a las mujeres que sonrieran menos.

Luego de tres piezas volvió a la mesa de bebidas; ahora podía disfrutar de ver a la deliciosa Mary Bennet mientras se deleitaba con el buen gusto en vinos del señor Bingley…

Entonces detuvo sus pensamientos, _¿deliciosa?_ Frunció el ceño, ¿acababa de definir a Mary Bennet con _esa_ palabra? Sus ojos se posaron en ella: no se veía arrebatadoramente bella, no robaba el aire, no destacaba entre las demás jóvenes; pero, se veía silenciosamente guapa, tranquilamente cautivadora, y con solo verla _una vez,_ no podías dejar de pensar que jamás se había visto mejor. Aunque tal vez siempre se veía así de bella, pero él había sido muy ciego para verlo.

La joven estaba bailando con el insípido clérigo al que tanto admiraba, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus labios estaban ligeramente apretados y parecía aburrida, _o al menos eso quería pensar Wickham,_ con la tromba de palabras que salían de la boca de su interlocutor. Entonces ella dijo algo, y sus mejillas se colorearon a la vez que sus ojos brillaron de una manera que Wickham jamás había visto en ella. Siguió hablando por un corto espacio de tiempo más y cuando termino sonrió tímidamente y los dos, Collins y Mary, permanecieron en silencio.

Wickham tomó dos largos tragos de vino y comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que pudieran haber provocado semejante reacción en ambos. Mil posibilidades se le cruzaron por la cabeza pero ninguna le convencía.

Entonces la canción acabó y recordó que había pedido a Elizabeth Bennet la siguiente. Así que se dirigió a donde estaba ella. ¿Qué pensaría Darcy al verla bailar con él?

"Señorita Elizabeth" dijo parándose a su lado.

Ella se giró.

"Creo que esta pieza me pertenece" y extendió su mano a ella para que la tomara.

Ella lo hizo así a la vez que una radiante sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven, y llegó a la conclusión de que Lizzy y Mary se parecían más de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, aunque este parecido solo era _realmente_ notorio cuando sonreían.

Si bien en algún momento había sentido cierta admiración por la señorita Elizabeth, aquella admiración había sido tan pasajera que apenas si podía recordar que en algún momento hubiera existido.

Sus pensamientos ahora los llenaba _alguien_ más, pero nunca diría su nombre, ni si quiera para sí mismo, _jamás_.

Aun así conversó con ella con tanta cordialidad como pudo, ella intentó preguntarle sobre qué había hablado con el señor Darcy (pues los había visto), sin embargo, aunque en cualquier otro momento habría disfrutado de hacerse ver bien a costa de Darcy, esa noche, esa en particular, prefería hablar de temas más agradables; fue así como terminaron hablando de la infancia de las Bennet, y Wickham, sutilmente se las ingenió para terminar hablando de Mary Bennet.

Cuando la pieza terminó, la llevó de vuelta al lugar donde la había encontrado: al lado de su hermana mayor. Se disculpó con el pretexto de ir por una – _otra_ – copa, y cuando volvió sus ojos a la pista, Elizabeth estaba bailando con el señor Darcy.

Ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa; pero Wickham respondió alzando su copa; ella sonrió más grandemente y Darcy lo notó, dedicándole a él la más severa de las miradas, esta vez Wickham hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

Sus ojos se posaron entonces en una figura que se encontraba parada, _un poco alejada de un grupo de señoras y chaperonas_ ; era Mary. Entonces tomó valor y caminó hacia ella, dispuesto a bailar con ella aunque fuera _una_ vez.

A medida que se acercaba la duda lo invadió ¿y si no quería bailar con él? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? No, ella no era tan orgullosa, ¿o sí? Ella debía de reconocer y agradecer el honor que le hacía al pedirle un baile. _Sí_ , debía de agradecerle y aceptar con _una_ sonrisa, una grande y encantadora, no como la que le había dirigido al señor Colllins, tímida y dudosa.

"¿Me permite este baile, señorita Mary?" dijo al llegar junto a ella.

Para su satisfacción ella se estremeció sorprendida, y con un notorio azoramiento pronunció un "Claro".

Había tenido razón; Mary había notado lo afortunada que era y había aceptado, aunque no le había sonreído como él había esperado.

La canción era suave, melodiosa y hasta cierto punto apasionada.

Entonces pensó que debía de haber un modo de hacer sonreír a la siempre seria Mary Bennet…

"Se ve encantadora esta noche" dijo. Y ella frunció el ceño en vez de sonreír.

 _Maldición._ Nada de lo que funcionaba con otras damas funcionaba con Mary Bennet, a menos no con la misma prontitud.

"¿Qué trama, señor Wickham?" preguntó ella con los dientes apretados.

"Ayudarla a cumplir su cometido" respondió en con serenidad, y sin mirarla a los ojos. "¿Qué tal su baile con el señor Párroco?"

La oyó emitir un suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreír con complacencia.

"Bien, si le fue tan mal no tiene que contarme" pudo haber agregado: _'la vi en todo momento'_.

"No, no me fue _tan_ mal… _creo_. Es solo que pienso que no he logrado ningún avance"

"Tranquila" dijo en un susurro cuando el baile los acercó, _demasiado_ "Aún no abren el piano; entonces podrá lucirse como Dios manda"

Ella frunció el ceño a la vez que una rápida sonrisa dudosa surcaba sus labios.

"Sea la segunda en tocar" agregó Wickham "nadie pone atención a la primera jovencita que toca; todos están muy ocupados hablando en susurros sobre lo exhaustos que están de tanto bailar; lo fría, _o caliente,_ que está la noche; y lo incómodas que son las sillas" Mary pareció contrariada.

"Busque una canción en la que no tenga que cantar…" agregó él, recordando que Mary no tenía talento _en_ la voz; ella lo miró notoriamente molesta y supo que tenía que maquillar su honestidad pronto: "… una que resalte su habilidad con los dedos… ¿una de aire religioso, tal vez? De seguro eso _le_ gustará y ganará su aprobación"

Ella no contestó nada, pareció meditarlo un momento, y cuando la pieza acabó y Wickham la llevaba junto a su madre, _justo antes de llegar a su destino,_ Mary lo miró a los ojos y susurró un suave "Gracias" seguido por una pequeña pero extremadamente encantadora sonrisa.

En ese momento el corazón de Wickham dio un vuelco y se compungió de tal modo que supo que su destino estaba sellado. Y eso lo llenó de miedo.

* * *

*muere de la emoción*

A partir de este capitulo las cosas se pondrán _interesantes_ 7u7

Esta semana salgo de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo para escribir ¡yaaay!

 _¿Por qué no hay más protagonismo de Darcy y Lizzy?_ **Facil:** porque esta es la historia de Wickham y Mary, y como ninguno de los dos [Wickham y Mary] tiene opiniones favorables de los otros [Darcy y Lizzy], no podemos verlos en una luz tan "alagadora" ¿ok? bien :D Yo amo a Lizzy y Darcy con todo el corazón pero esta **_no_ ** es su historia... sorry :/

Con amor, Elizabeth (Nan)


	9. NUEVE

**Muchísimas** _gracias_ a todos los que comentaron. Me muero por leer qué piensan de este capitulo ** _¡ por favor déjenme un comentario! _**_~quiero oir sus gritos y amenazas de muerte~_

* * *

 _Capitulo_

 **NUEVE  
**

La casa era un caos. Collins le había propuesto matrimonio a Lizzy tres días atrás*.

Mary se sentía enojada. Enojada con el señor Collins por proponerse a Lizzy en lugar de a ella; y enojada con Elizabeth por rechazarlo.

¿Cómo podía Elizabeth ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no podía pensar en su familia? ¿Acaso pretendía ignorar cual era el futuro que les aguardaba cuando el señor Bennet muriera? La indignación la consumía. Jamás había experimentado sentimientos tan poco cristianos en toda su vida.

 _'Si el señor Collins se hubiera propuesto a mí'_ se _decía 'no habría dudado en aceptarle. ¡Tan solo por el deber que tengo para con mi familia!… Elizabeth siempre ha sido testaruda y egoísta, y padre nunca ha hecho nada por corregirla. Es una niña mimada'._

Su mente estaba preocupada en esto, a la vez que bordaba, sentada en el marco de la ventana que daba al patio trasero.

Entonces, vio al señor Collins salir por la puerta trasera, frunció el ceño y pensó qué podría hacer saliendo a esas horas. Dejó su bordado de lado y vio como el señor Collins dirigía miradas ansiosas a los lados, como buscando que no hubieran intrusos observando su salida clandestina. Esta actitud tan sospechosa la hizo ponerse de pié de un salto con la resolución: iré tras él.

Subió corriendo a su cuarto y tomó su sombrero. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando chocó con Kitty.

"¡Santos cielos, Mary! ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó su hermana menor con una risita.

"Saldré a caminar un rato" contestó ella sin detenerse.

Cuando salió al patio, el señor Collins no se veía por ningún lado. Por suerte había llovido ligeramente en la noche, por lo que en el suelo mojado se podían ver las pisadas que había dejado el caballero fugitivo. Un trueno retumbó en el aire.

Caminó un par de metros. Se sentía ridícula. Las pisadas llegaron hasta los árboles, luego giraban; entonces las pisadas desaparecían sobre el pasto y las ramas y hojas secas. Alzó la mirada y vio la cabeza del señor Collins varios metros delante de ella. Al parecer estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no la había oído.

Mary siguió andando unos minutos más, a la vez que se preguntaba a donde iba el señor Collins, parecía que tomaría el sendero que llevaba a Lucas Lodge; pero, ¿para qué?

Entonces el sonido de un trueno la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola estremecer.

 _'Va a llover'_ se dijo a si misma _'¿debería de volver?'_

Y así, como si la hubiera llamado, la lluvia comenzó a caer.

Soltó un suave grito ahogado, de sorpresa al sentir la fría lluvia sobre sí. Alzó la mirada para ver si el señor Collins la había oído, sin embargo parecía que no había sido así. Su mirada seguiá _en_ él cuando dio un paso en falso, y su pié pisó una rama. Su cuerpo perdió la estabilidad, debido al lodo, y esta vez exclamó un grito claro y potente a la vez que caía hasta terminar de sentón en el suelo lodoso.

"¡Santo cielo!... ¡Prima Mary ¡Santo cielo! ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Mary alzó la mirada y se encontró con que el señor Collins se acercaba dando firmes zancadas con sus largas piernas.

"S-si, estoy b-bien"

"¡Buen Dios! Permíteme ayudarte"

Le ofreció su mano y Mary la tomó, con cierta vergüenza, y pronto se encontró de pie ante la alta figura de su primo.

"Gra-gracias"

"¿Qué hacías por estos lares?" preguntó él notoriamente nervioso.

Mary notó que su mano seguía sobre la de él, así que la quitó "Yo…, estaba por aquí, y volvía a casa… cuando comenzó a llover"

'Satanás es el padre de la mentira' dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Collins juntó sus manos en su espalda y miró nerviosamente en dirección del camino que previamente seguía.

"¿A dónde iba usted?" preguntó ella sin poder contenerse.

Necesitaba una confirmación a sus sospechas, _¿se dirija a Lucas Lodge?_

Él seguía con la mirada fija en la distancia, y pareció dudar un poco. "Yo… yo, salí a dar un paseo"

"Qué coincidencia, yo igual"

Él sonrió forzadamente y volvió a mirar a la distancia.

"Bueno" dijo después de unos segundos de silencio "Si me disculpa seguiré con mi paseo"

Mary frunció el ceño con horror. La lluvia había arreciado. El señor Collins dio media vuelta.

"¿Piensa andar por ahí con esta lluvia?"

Él se giró a verla un tanto confundido, parecía que ignoraba que sus ropas estaban empapadas.

"Si" soltó escuetamente.

"Señor, no es muy prudente... Puede enfermarse"

Él pareció ligeramente exasperado "No te preocupes, prima Mary. Estaré bien"

Volvió a girarse y dio dos pasos.

Mary seguía sin saber qué hacer, entonces las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera darse cuenta "En ese caso iré con usted" y lo alcanzó con paso decidido.

Él pareció sorprendido pero pronuncio un cansado "No hay necesidad de eso"

Al ver que ella seguía andando junto a sí se detuvo "Creí que habías dicho que volvías a casa cuando comenzó a llover".

Las mejillas de Mary enrojecieron y agachó la mirada "S-sí, pero no puede andar usted solo con esta lluvia, puede perderse… no conoce el lugar lo suficiente" luego alzó los ojos y con más valor del que en realidad sentía pronunció un firme "Iré con usted".

Él frunció el ceño molesto. Y siguió andando, _un tanto más rápido_.

Mary se sentía cansada, su vestido se ponía cada vez más pesado, pero no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Siguieron andando por unos diez minutos entones el señor Collins se giró de golpe y la miró a los ojos; ella sostuvo la mirada con una determinación que no sabía que poseía. El señor Collins soltó un suspiro de frustración.

"Volvamos a casa" murmuró con amargura "no quiero que se enferme y sus honorables padres se molesten conmigo".

Cuando llegaron a casa la señora Bennet hizo un escándalo y obligó a Mary a subir a su habitación para quitarse la ropa mojada.

A pesar de los miedos del señor Collins, Mary no fue quien se enfermó; sino él.

Uno por uno los síntomas de un fuerte resfriado comenzaron a manifestarse, y en dos días, el señor Collins tuvo que estar en cama por orden del boticario.

Cuando el señor Jones advirtió que lo mejor era mantener vigilado el desarrollo de la enfermedad, todas las damas se sintieron acongojadas. Ninguna, _en especial Elizabeth,_ quería pasar el día junto a la cama de Collins; aun cuando este estuviera demasiado enfermo como para poder hablar.

"¿Qué haremos con él?" susurró la señora Bennet, mirando nerviosamente al señor Collins tendido en la cama.

"¿Devolverlo al lugar de dónde vino?" intervino Elizabeth con una risilla.

"¡Lizzy!" le reprendió Jane "Debemos de hacer lo que el señor Jones dijo"

"Yo no pienso cuidarlo" protestó Lydia

"Ni yo" secundó Kitty.

"Yo lo haré" pronunció Mary después de un largo silencio "Yo cuidaré de él"

Las exclamaciones de agradecimiento fueron muchas y así Mary terminó sentada en un sillón que la señora Bennet mandó subir

 _"Para que estés muy cómoda, Mary querida"_ había dicho su madre.

Así Mary se encontró sentada, leyendo la Biblia, para matar el tiempo, junto al inconsciente William Collins.

* * *

(*) En el libro se menciona que Collins hizo dos proposiciones [a Lizzy y a Charlotte] en menos de tres días. _Suponiendo_ que la proposición a Charlotte fue al tercer día: el  inicio de este capítulo está situado antes de que Collins se le proponga a Charlotte, evento que, _como ya vimos,_ nunca sucede.

Este capitulo es preparación para la lo que se viene 7u7

Prometo solemnemente publicar el próximo capitulo dentro de poco. Y tambien prometo que en el proximo capitulo **habrá un beso** ¿de quién _-y con quién-_ creen que será?

 _ **¡Dejen sus ideas/sospechas/hipótesis/teorías/opiniones/amenazas de muerte en los comentarios!**_

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Con amor, Elizabeth (Nan)


	10. DIEZ

_**Integra van hellsing**_ apostó a que el beso sería entre Collins y Mary; _**sophieyumekui**_ apostó a que sería entre Wickham y Mary. Pronto sabrán quien ganó y quien perdió la apuesta 7u7

Este capitulo es especial porque veremos los pensamientos de Wickham y Mary a la vez :D

* * *

 _Capitulo_

 **DIEZ  
**

Mary llevaba cuatro días cuidando del señor Collins. Ahora los momentos de conciencia del señor Collins eran más duraderos, e incluso le había pedido a Mary que le leyera algunos pasajes de la Biblia en voz alta.

 _"Amo a Jehová, pues ha oído mi voz y mis súplicas; Porque ha inclinado a mí su oído; Por tanto, le invocaré en todos mis días. Me rodearon ligaduras de muerte, me encontraron las angustias del Seol; ..… Entonces invoqué el nombre de Jehová, diciendo: Oh Jehová, libra ahora mi alma. Clemente es Jehová, y justo; Sí, misericordioso es nuestro Dios. ..… Te ofreceré sacrificio de alabanza, e invocaré el nombre de Jehová. A Jehová pagaré ahora mis votos Delante de todo su pueblo, En los atrios de la casa de Jehová, En medio de ti, oh Jerusalén. Aleluya."_

"Pagaré mis votos" murmuró el señor Collins. "Prima Mary" esta vez su voz fue más clara y extendió su mano hasta _casi_ tomar la de ella "hay algo que…"

En ese preciso momento se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta, Mary, _con el corazón petrificado_ , alejó su mano del alcance de la de Collins; entonces entró Jane.

"Mary, ¿puedes venir un minuto?"

Ella hizo así, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No… es solo que… yo… Mary, has estado cuidando del señor Collins cuatro días seguidos. Pareces exhausta…, ¿por qué no sales a respirar aire fresco?"

Mary abrió la boca, pero no sabía qué contestar.

"No te preocupes por nada, yo cuidaré al señor Collins" agregó la hermana mayor con una cálida sonrisa.

Así, pues, Mary decidió que estirar las piernas sería bueno después de tantos días encerrada, se dirigió a su propio cuarto, tomó un libro y salió rumbo al claro.

Wickham no había perdido la costumbre de ir al claro; a decir verdad no sabía qué era lo que lo llevaba a frecuentar aquel claro aun cuando _la otra_ usual visitante no iba. Cosa que, a decir verdad, lo tenía extrañado, hasta que oyó rumores en Meryton de que el párroco había enfermado. Y con un sentimiento de amargura supuso quien era la persona más al pendiente de su recuperación.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y entonces quitó una rama de su camino. Llegó al claro y vio un pequeño bulto acurrucado junto al tronco de un árbol. Frunció el ceño y se acercó sigilosamente. Había un libro abierto, Wickham lo tomó del suelo y leyó el titulo; sonrió.

Se acercó más al bulto y quitó los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de _la_ durmiente, entonces vio el pacífico rostro de Mary Bennet. Sonrió más, _aunque él mismo no se dio cuenta de esto_. Siguió así unos segundos, pero entonces Mary empezó a dar muestras de despertar, así que Wickham se alejó un poco de ella _._

"Buenos días, señorita Bennet"

Ella, aún adormilada, se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. "¿Señor Wickham? ¿Qué hace aquí?" entonces miró a los lados y pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba "¡Vaya, me quedé dormida!"

Wickham luchó por ocultar su diversión.

"He estado cuidando al señor Collins" explicó ella, aun cuando él no le había pedido explicaciones "él enfermó. Empieza a recuperarse"

"Me alegra" dijo aun cuando no era así.

Minutos después estaban sentados en la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol; sería honesto decir que cada uno estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos.

"El señor Collins le propuso matrimonio a mi hermana Elizabeth" soltó Mary, con la mirada gacha.

Wickham la miró fijamente.

"Y ella lo rechazó"

"Las noticias vuelan en Meryton, señorita Mary" fue lo unico que supo responder en el momento.

Ella alzó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

"¿De modo que ya lo sabía?"

Él asintió. Ella apartó la mirada y emitió un suspiro.

"Qué bien ha salido nuestro plan ¿eh?" comento con amargura "Fallé por completo, señor Wickham.., aún con _su_ ayuda"

Wickham emitió un corto bufido de mofa. "No se dé por vencida tan pronto, señorita Bennet. Hasta que él se case, habrá esperanza"

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con un dejo de sorpresa e incredulidad. Él le sostuvo la mirada. Los ojos de Mary se entrecerraron y a Wickham le pareció que se veía peligrosamente atractiva.

''Señor Wickham, ¿usted alguna vez se ha propuesto?'' preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa.

''No en serio, gracias a Dios''

Ella, confundida, frunció el ceño.

''Déjeme explicarme, un hombre debe saber cómo hacerlo propiamente. Las damas piensan que es parte de la educación que los hombres recibimos. Sin embargo, sólo se nos dan las indicaciones mínimas, lo básico. Así que por lo general un caballero se propone una o dos veces para practicar''

Hubo un breve silencio. Mary soltó un suave suspiro.

"Ojalá a las mujeres también se nos permitiera practicar…". Y agregó en su mente: '… _así podría saber cómo responder al señor Collins cuando… Tengo el presentimiento de que lo hará… Estoy segura después de lo que hizo y dijo esta mañana… Si Jane no lo hubiera interrumpido… él habría…'_

''Bueno eso lo podemos arreglar'' intervino Wickham sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miró confundida.

''¿Qué cosa, señor?''

''Podemos practicar una proposición para que sepa qué hacer''

Ella pareció sorprendida ante tal idea. Wickham se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Y para su satisfacción, _y orgullo_ , ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se puso de pie.

''Creí que solo los caballeros practican proposiciones''

''¿Acaso no es usted una dama?''

Mary entrecerró los ojos; no era una respuesta exacta a su pregunta pero no tenía ánimos de debatir.

''Mire, esto será sencillo. Yo pretenderé ser su señor Párroco'' Mary agachó la mirada, casi parecía avergonzada ''iré marcando qué hará él _y_ lo que debe hacer usted. ¿De acuerdo?''

Mary asintió tímidamente.

''Bueno. Ya sabe que él iniciará pidiendo una audiencia privada a su madre o padre. O cualquier momento a solas, entonces él se acercará a usted. Así. Y la tomará de las manos. De esta forma"

Wickham tomó las dos pequeñas y suaves manos de Mary y trató de ignorar cómo su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse "

Y dirá algo como esto: _'señorita Bennet, sé que usted aprecia la verdad por tanto no pienso mentirle diciéndole que la amo desde el primer momento en que la conocí… sin embargo yo he aprendido a verla de otro modo, a admirarla por lo que es. Así que en esta tarde con Dios como testigo le confieso mi más sincero, ardiente y profundo amor'_. Si, usted se ruborizará de ese modo. Y luego él seguirá, animado por sus bellos ojos resplandecientes: _'Usted es la única mujer a quien yo llegaré a amar de esta manera en toda la vida. Usted y solo usted es quien llena mis pensamientos. Y deseo unirme y ser uno con usted. Usted me ha traído a la luz, usted me vuelve mejor y yo tengo miedo pues jamás había sentido algo así'_. Entonces él se hincará de este modo. Y culminará así: _'Por favor…, hágame el hombre más feliz y yo prometo dedicarme a vuestra felicidad. Acepte la mano que humildemente le ofrezco esta tarde'_. Y aquí es cuando usted lo acepta… o lo rechaza si quiere hacerlo sufrir''

Mary sonrió y sintió un extraño estado de éxtasis apoderarse de ella.

''S _eñor, me siento enormemente feliz y honrada por su proposición. Y…_ ''

Mary no supo si la ansiedad que expresaba el rostro de Wickham era real o actuada.

 _''Y quiero que sepa que yo también lo aprecio… le quiero… y me sentiré enormemente feliz el día en que intercambiemos votos''_

Wickham se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a ella acorralándola contra un árbol. Mary fue tomada por sorpresa, sin embargo no se resistió pues estaba muy ocupada tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

 _''¿Eso quiere decir…?''_ preguntó Wickham con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

Mary sonrió más y asintió tímidamente. Wickham juró que jamás, ni si quiera en el baile de Netherfield, le había parecido tan encantadora.

 _''Sí, señor. Acepto casarme con usted''_

Wickham también sonrió. Una sonrisa que a Mary le pareció hechizante. Permanecieron así unos segundos. Viéndose a los ojos y sonriendo. Entonces, embelesado como estaba Wickham se inclinó ligeramente al frente. Y Mary, _sin saber que solo se volvía más tentadora_ , alzó el rostro, para quedar en una posición de fácil _asalto_.

''Entonces él se acercará a usted" murmuró Wickham con la voz áspera "De este modo y…''

Estaba a centímetros de ella. Esperó unos segundos para darle la oportunidad de alejarse, pero ella solo lo veía a los ojos, expectante.

''… y la besará''

Wickham se inclinó y cerró el espacio que los separaba.

Muchas veces _, más de las que quería admitir_ , se había imaginado como sería besar a Mary Bennet. Sin embargo el suceso no fue como lo había previsto. Fue extrañamente puro, casi casto. Fue lento y cauteloso.

Los labios de Mary sabían a muchas cosas. Sabían a durazno y a pureza, a timidez a inseguridad y a pecado. Era un pecado robarle su primer beso. Y aunque no era la primera vez que besaba unos labios vírgenes (Georgiana Darcy, por ejemplo), sí era la primera vez que se sentía culpable.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Mary Bennet que sacaba lo más oculto de él? Lo sabía, pero le daba miedo admitirlo.

Se separó de ella antes de que el entendimiento se le nublara y no pudiera detenerse. Ella continuó con los ojos cerrados por lo que pudo contemplarla; _jamás_ se había detenido a ver a una mujer _después_ de besarla. Y si bien, Mary no era la mujer más bella que él había besado, en ese momento se veía angelical.

Mary abrió los ojos lentamente, como si despertara, _una vez más,_ de un sueño, entonces lo vio a los ojos y estos se abrieron desmesuradamente a la vez que pegaba un salto hacia atrás, _chocando con el árbol,_ como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

''¡Señor Wickham!''

''¿Si?''

''¿P-por qué hizo eso?''

Wickham apretó los labios, Mary Bennet nunca dejaría de ser Mary Bennet.

''Por favor, no me reclame ahora, porque yo le di oportunidad de negarse''

Ella frunció profundamente el ceño.

''¡Insolente!''

''Ah, vamos. Usted accedió a nuestra pequeña e _inofensiva_ actuación _''_

''Pero eso no incluía…''

''Bueno, ahora no solo sabrá cómo actuar ante una proposición también sabrá besar''

''Discúlpeme pero era una lección que esperaba aprender con _mi_ _marido,_ no con _usted…_ En mi opinión los besos deben ser algo exclusivo del matrimonio _''_ susurró Mary con las mejillas enrojecidas del coraje.

'Bueno, _yo_ podría ser _su_ marido' pensó Wickham aunque luego se asustó de su propio pensamiento.

"No comparto su opinión, señorita" dijo en voz alta a la vez que su mente analizaba la idea de volverla a besar solo para dejarle en claro que había sido _él_ y nadie más que _él_ el primero en saborear sus labios.

Mary apretó los labios, frunció el ceño, procedió a tomar su libro e inició su marcha lejos de él.

Wickham río y negó con la cabeza. En definitiva, Mary jamás dejaría de ser Mary; y aún así, era eso mismo lo que más le fascinaba.

Mary ya había avanzado un buen trecho cuando su mente empezó a hacer memoria de todo. Deseaba poder culparlo solamente a él pero no podía. _En medio de sus pensamientos llevo su mano izquierda a sus labios y los tocó suavemente._ Él le había dado tiempo de quitarse. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? _Enfurecida limpió sus labios para quitar de ellos todo rastro de él._ Deseaba odiarlo, pero no podía.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía George Wickham que sacaba lo más oculto de ella? No lo sabía, pero le daba miedo descubrirlo.

* * *

Bien, hemos llegado al punto climax de la historia. Esta escena de Wickham y Mary actuando una propocición fue lo que inició la idea de este fic. Estaba muy ansiosa por compartirla con ustedes. Espero que las haya dejado tan emocionadas al leerlo como yo me sentí al escribirlo.

 _¿Qué piensan de Wickham? ¿Qué piensan de Mary?_

 _¿Collins se le propondrá a Mary? ¿O acaso las sospechas de Mary son infundadas?_

 **¡Conmpártanme sus sentimientos y pensamientos en los comentarios!**

Y por cierto _muchísimas gracias_ a los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior (/*3*)/

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Con amor, Elizabeth (Nan)


	11. ONCE

_Capítulo_

 **ONCE**

Miró por la ventana con añoranza. _No, no, no, no podía ir._ Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en la Biblia frente a sí. _Débil._ Se reprendió a sí misma.

Había sucumbido a la tentación.

Y eso era pecado.

Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

"Dios mío, Dios mío, perdóname" susurró, apenas audible.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Kitty.

"Dios mío, qué calor tan horrible está haciendo" y se echó sobre el sofá. "No quiero ni imaginar cómo es el infierno".

La mera mención la hizo estremecerse. "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó.

"No puedo creer que estemos en pleno invierno". Le aclaró, y luego la miró con extrañeza "¿No tienes calor?".

"No". Cerró la Biblia de golpe y se puso de pié.

"No me dejes sola, Mary" suplicó, Kitty odiaba la soledad. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A mi cuarto" avanzó con paso firme hacia la puerta que unía al saloncito con el pasillo principal.

"Oh, yo pensé que irías a caminar… ¿No quieres ir a Meryton?".

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 _-_ o _-_

Veía el baile de Netherfield ante sí. Pero había algo raro, solo que no lograba identificar _qué._ Entonces dirigió su vista hacia la pista de baile y lo notó: se veía a sí misma, en tercera persona, bailando.

Lo verdaderamente raro era que ella reía mientras bailaba, y lo más raro era que su pareja de baile, el señor Collins, también reía. Entonces supo que era un sueño. Uno irreal y completamente ficticio.

 _Hasta su imaginación se burlaba de ella._

Súbitamente la escena cambiaba, oía música de baile al fondo, pero estaba en un cuarto oscuro. Se encontró acorralada, claramente pudo sentir el frío de la pared en su espalda. Se sintió aterrada ¿seguía siendo un sueño o era la realidad?

Una mano tomó con firmeza su cintura. Quiso gritar pero otra mano le cubrió la boca, sintió un aliento en su oído, y un escalofrío la recorrió.

"Eres mía, Mary. Ahora me perteneces".

No logró reconocer la voz pero comenzó a sentir mucho calor. Miró a todos lados y solo veía fuego a su alrededor.

"No. No. Por favor, no".

Entonces despertó.

"Mary" Jane apareció junto a ella con una vela en mano. "¿Está todo bien? Te escuche gritar".

Por supuesto que sí, sus habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra. "Yo… T-tuve una pesadilla".

Jane tocó su frente en un gesto maternal. "Estás bañara en sudor".

La mayor de las Bennet caminó hacia el pequeño lavabo y jarra que había en la habitación. Era de un estilo anticuado que había pertenecido a la bisabuela Bennet. Con cuidado, Jane mojó un pañuelo y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama, limpió la frente de Mary y luego le extendió el pañuelo para que ella siguiera con la tarea.

"¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?"

La menor tragó gordo. "Soñé que me quemaba en el infierno".

Los ojos de Jane expresaron asombro pero luego su mirada se tornó risueña. "Pero, Mary, tu eres la más santa de todas nosotras".

Mary negó. "Esa eres tú. Jane, hice algo muy malo".

"¿Qué pudiste haber hecho que merezca el infierno?"

Apartó la mirada de la de su hermana mayor y quedó en silencio. Jane bostezó.

"Creo que volveré a mi cama, todo estará bien Mary, Dios no te va a mandar al infierno, es notorio que estás arrepentida, Él verá eso" le dio un ligero apretón en la mano y se marchó.

Jane siempre tan dulce, nadie podría pensar lo mucho que sufría por dentro, en Longbourn circulaba el rumor de que los Bingley no volverían a la región en un largo tiempo.

 _-_ o _-_

Su cabeza se sentía pesada y cansada a causa del poco tiempo que había dormido la noche anterior. Estaba leyendo en el saloncito, recostada en el sillón más cómodo de toda la casa – _ese que la señora Bennet usaba para echar sus siestas de diez minutos–,_ pero concentrarse en su lectura era casi imposible con sus ojos cerrándose de tanto en tanto, finalmente dejó de luchar y calló profundamente dormida.

Despertó poco menos de una hora después, lo primero que notó fue la alta figura de Collins, de pié junto a la chimenea; se sintió ligeramente alarmada y luego notó que Jane estaba bordando, sentada en el sillón individual junto a ella.

"Al fin" sonrió Jane, "No quise despertarte porque sé que anoche no dormiste bien".

"Gracias, Jane".

"¡Jane!" Lizzy llegó con una carta en mano "Es otra carta de Caroline".

Jane de puso pálida. Mary se quedó mirando cómo las dos hermanas mayores se marchaban a compartir un secreto más, justo como Kitty y Lydia.

 _"_ _¿Qué tengo yo?"_ se preguntó.

Entonces la voz de Collins la sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿No pudiste dormir bien anoche, prima Mary?"

Por un segundo había olvidado la presencia del caballero en la habitación.

"Si… y-yo tuve una mala noche".

"Me apena profundamente escucharlo" él se giró a verla y Mary le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo me siento ya bastante bien, me marcho a Hunsford mañana a primera hora".

"¿Mañana?"

"Sí, me temo que la parroquia no puede esperar más y aunque no soy lo suficientemente terco para ser ciego a la realidad de que no estoy completamente recuperado de mi enfermedad… Siento que estoy en perfectas condiciones de hacer el viaje… Con la bendición de Dios".

A lo largo de su dialogo se había ido acercando a ella con pasos largos y lentos.

"Sin embargo no quería dejar esta bella casa sin agradecerle personalmente y en privado, por su cuidado y dedicación al momento de ver por mi recuperación. Tengo por cosa ciertísima que no me habría sentido tan bien en tan poco tiempo de no ser por usted… Es como si Dios le hubiera dado el don de sanidad" Collins sonrió nervioso.

Mary no sabía qué contestar. El discurso le había parecido ridículo, ¿ella poseedora de tal don? Obviamente no era así. Pero Collins seguía con sus ojos clavados en ella, esperando una respuesta.

"No hay de qué" fue todo lo que pudo pensar con la presión del momento.

Él sonrió y tomó la mano de ella en un rápido movimiento, se la llevó a los labios y plantó en los nudillos un beso.

"Gracias" repitió y salió de la habitación.

El corazón de Mary latía violentamente, se sentía abrumada y consternada. No lo quería, no quería nada de esto, no quería nada de lo que había pasado, no había querido el beso de Wickham.

¿O sí? _Mientes, y los mentirosos no heredarán el reino de los Cielos._

No, no lo había querido en absoluto. Si el deseo de atrapar a Collins la había llevado a establecer relación con aquel apuesto y malvado oficial, habría preferido nunca aceptar nada de él.

 _Maldito, maldito, maldita soy yo._

 _He pecado, y no habrá paz para mí._

 _-_ o _-_

Tampoco había paz para Longbourn. Tan solo una semana había pasado de la partida de Collins, cuando los Gardiner llegaron para pasar las navidades con la familia.

"No te preocupes, hermana" había dicho la señora Bennet en cuanto acabaron las salutaciones y abrazos de bienvenida, "Tengo todo planeado para que pases una semana de lo más entretenida, esta misma tarde vendrán a cenar unos oficiales del regimiento que se está quedando en Meryton".

El corazón de Mary se detuvo por un segundo y luego comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

 _No, no, no_ ; pensó, y una voz sonó dentro de su cabeza.

 _"_ _Es otra prueba, Mary. Resiste la tentación y saldrás victoriosa"._

Y decidió que eso haría, se mantendría lejos del señor Wickham, seguramente no sería tan difícil, después de todo, ella no quería nada de _él_.

Se mantuvo con esa resolución en mente a medida que las horas pasaban, pero a como transcurría el tiempo su espíritu se sentía más agitado.

–Mary –la voz de Lydia sonó estruendosa, momentos después ella misma abrió la puerta de su habitación–. Mamá quiere que ya bajes –la menor de las Bennet salió de la habitación y a medida que se alejaba gritó–: ¡Deprisa, falta poco para que lleguen los oficiales!

Con un suspiro pesado, Mary cerró el libro de Fordyce que había estado leyendo en un intento por recordarse a sí misma qué debía hacer, sin embargo la agitación seguía ahí. Su mente recreaba la escena una y otra vez.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó voces de gente, una en particular se distinguió sobre las demás. La inquietud en Mary llegó a su punto culminante, entonces giró y se encontró con que el grupo de caballeros estaba en el pasillo: entrando al saloncito de los Bennet.

No supo su lo había hecho adrede o fue mera casualidad, pero Wickham se había quedado rezagado, de inmediato notó su presencia, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo y se quedó ahí de pie, _esperándola_.

Entonces, cuando más nerviosa debió haber estado, Mary notó que su angustia se había calmado súbitamente, así que con total dominio de sus emociones, hizo una pequeña reverencia al pasar a su lado y entró al saloncito seguida por él.

No obstante, mientras él se detuvo a saludar a la señora Bennet y ser presentado a la señora Gardiner, Mary siguió caminando hasta posicionarse en el rincón más apartado del salón.

 _Bien hecho, Mary. Haz hecho bien, sigue así. Aléjate de la tentación._

* * *

Se siente bien estar de vuelta.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, según las cuentas no actualizo desde Agosto del 2017... ¡Dios santo! En serio una disculpa, de septiembre a diciembre del 2017 fueron meses sumamente dificiles para mi emocionalmente. Luego inició el 2018 y la inspiración para este fic y _Hermanos y Hermanas_ se fué por completo. Quienes lean fics de este fandom en inglés habrán notado que Cherry Cup actualizó su magnífico fanfic _Power and Control_ hace unos días, y eso me hizo volver de mi hiatus. Dije _"no puedo seguir así, tengo que actualizar yo también"_.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por favor dejenme sus comentarios al respecto... si es que aún hay gente interesada en esta histora xd

Nos leemos pronto, los amo.


End file.
